


Hitched

by JFACHardyzRKO



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Parenthood [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: IT'S SOOO FLUFFY, M/M, MILD stiles freaking out, No actual sex, illusions to sex, really it's all fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFACHardyzRKO/pseuds/JFACHardyzRKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get married. It's a pretty big occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay. So here's part 2 of the series. It's pretty short. Almost positive this will stay only one chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Things to know:**
> 
>  
> 
> 1.) This is the second part of a series. It can probably be read alone but you should definitely go read part 1 anyway! =)
> 
> 2.) This fic is set roughly 2 years after _Who Knew?_. Holly listens now. She's respectful and obedient. But she's still just a five year old so  
> ..
> 
> 3.) In my head, Stiles' real first name is Genim.
> 
> 4.) Similarly, the Sheriff's first name, in my head, is John.
> 
> 5.) Lydia and Scott were super wedding planners and the rest of the pack has vowed to have them plan their eventual weddings too.
> 
> 6.) I love Nickelback and as such, there is a Nickelback reference in here. Don't hate. =p
> 
> I think that's it.
> 
> ENJOY!

"So, you're really going through with it?"

"Of course I am, man," Stiles exclaimed as Scott fixed his bow tie. They were in the back room of the renovated Hale House, Scott having last minute changes made to the yard where the ceremony was going to be taking place.

"I was just checking, Stiles. I don't want to be apart of a wedding that ends up having the groom walk out on the... _other_ groom."

"Scott, I'm pretty sure you're more worried about this than Derek and I are. You're just worried all your hard work will go to waste."

For that last comment, Scott slapped Stiles' black tuxedo covered shoulder. "I put a lot of time and effort into this! It's going to be perfect. I'm not going to let you two ruin this," Scott said defiantly, like it was _his_ wedding they were about to go through with.

"Scott, buddy, I think I heard someone say something about a lost flower shipment. Why don't you go check it out," Stiles lied.

"What!!? All two hundred red roses better be here or someone will be hearing from me," Scott yelled as he ran out of the Hale house to find the phantom lost flower shipment. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Stiles got lost in his own thoughts. _I don't know...What if it's a disaster?! What if I trip going down the aisle?! What if Holly doesn't remember what we practiced!? Oh my God! She's only five! I have to go make sure she knows what to do. But...Derek said he was handling that and I am about to marry him so I guess I should trust him. But maybe just this once...I really need to make sure everything is in order. Yeah, that, I'm not going to do work just...check on things...yeah._

"Stiles, so help me God. If I have to repeat what I just said -"

"Huh," Stiles jumped as he heard the startling, yet familiar voice behind him. "Dad! Sorry, sorry, Dad. Uh, what did you say?"

The sheriff sighed and shook his head before repeating himself. "I _said_ , everything is all set outside. Everyone has arrived and the pianist is just waiting for your go ahead before we start... _Stiles!_ Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathed out, "I just..uh...Mom, she..." Tears welled in his eyes as his breath caught and his heart skipped a beat. He could barely think about his mother lately without crying. He hated that she couldn't be there to give her blessing. Sometimes, he even wondered if she would be okay with it at all.

"Ah Son, your mother would be so proud of you. In fact, I bet she's standing somewhere in this room with us right now."

Stiles shook his father's hand off of his shoulder. "No, she... she always talked about me marrying a nice girl and having a big wedding and-"

"You were 9, Stiles. We had no idea you were bisexual then. But in any case, your mother was the most accepting person I knew. I guarantee, with no doubt, she's so happy for you. And Holly. My goodness Son -"

"Oh! Holly! That's right! Can you go make sure she knows what to do and ha-"

"Already taken care of. We're just waiting on you."

"Right, yeah...okay. I'm ready. So ready."

"I'll go set everything in motion then. Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Dad, I love you, really. But I am a grown man. You are not walking me down the aisle." Upon seeing the frown on his father's face, Stiles exhaled, " _Fine._ Go tell them I'm ready. And then get back here." 

The joy that was plastered on John's face was undeniable. And whether Stiles wanted to admit it or not, he was glad to have his dad walk him to Derek. 

John hadn't been a big part of the planning. He told Stiles to let more qualified personnel handle it and he would supply the venue. But, it turned out that Stiles and Derek knew a lot more people who wanted to attend their wedding than they originally thought. (Or Lydia and Scott went a little overboard on the guest list. Either way...) The ceremony couldn't be held in the Stilinksi yard so it was moved to the Hale yard. Stiles and Derek felt terrible. They knew John was proud to have his one and only child marry where he and his wife, Claudia, had married some some 25 years earlier. The sheriff swore that everything was fine, but a week after they got that news, he started asking Stiles is he was being escorted down the aisle. Stiles was adamant at first, saying there was no chance of that happening. But, once he caught onto the insinuation, it was just his pride that kept him from saying yes. Until then, of course.

Stiles' whole body was thrumming with energy. He was so excited to get married. To be Mr. (Genim) Stiles Hale. Yeah, he was psyched.

"Okay. Everything's ready. We wait for our cue, then we walk," John said as he practically smiled from ear to ear.

The entire wedding went smoothly. Scott, Lydia and Erica were Stiles' 'bridesmaids', as they so lovingly dubbed themselves; while Boyd, Allison (who knew she'd be closer to Derek than Stiles?), and Jackson (again, super weird, but he'd accepted Derek's offer) were Derek's groomsmen. And if that wasn't odd enough, Peter was officiating the entire ceremony. He had gotten his license to do such a thing on a whim over 20 years and was happy to get a chance to use it. 

After they were officially husband and husband, the real fun began. The party that ensued afterwards led to 3 drunk werewolves, dozens of beyond drunk humans and 2 very horny newlyweds. Lydia and Scott planned their honeymoon; a week's stay in a five star resort and spa in Mexico. They figured they'd be far enough away to enjoy themselves but close enough that if anything happened, Derek could have them back to Beacon Hills in 8 hours.

**| |**

"Mmm baby, look," Stiles gushed as they entered their suite. There was a luxurious king size bed with 1000 thread count, Egyptian silk sheets. Their very own, personal kitchenette with a mini fridge stocked with champagne, fruits and a few stronger beverages. The view they had was astonishing. Their balcony looked out over the bluest ocean that ran into their very own private part of the beach.

"Oh, there will definitely be balcony sex," Stiles said as soon as he set his luggage down.

Coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist, Derek nuzzled into his neck. "But we have a perfectly functional bed to christen first." With that, Stiles was thrown face up on the bed and covered with a shirtless Derek in seconds.

"I love you, hubby."

"Stiles," Derek groaned, "don't ruin the mood."

**| |**

"So, Scott said he was gonna try to get us a rough copy of the ceremony to bring along with us. Did he?"

"Oh yeah. It's in my bag."

"Ooo I'll get it. I wanna watch it," Stiles exclaimed as he hopped off if the bed, naked still from their long night of passion. He walked over to their suitcases and rummaged through Derek's, his _husband's_ , until he found the DVD he was looking for. Slipping the video into the DVD player and hitting play, Stiles bounced back onto the bed and into Derek's open arms.

The video started with a few messages from the pack.

Scott-  
_Hey guys, wow. You're getting, well probably by the time you see this you got married, but yeah. Marriage! It's been a long time coming and I am so happy for you both. You both are like brothers to me and have helped me through so much shit the last eight years. I wouldn't be where I am today if it hadn't been for you two. I have a family again, it's not just my mom and I anymore and I love you guys so much for that. And I gotta go cause there's a time limit for these messages so, yeah. I love you guys and me and Allison are taking good care of Holly while you're enjoying Mexico! Oh! And Allison says she loves you guys too!_

Lydia-  
_Hello boys. I have been waiting and planning your wedding in my head for years! I'm soooo happy that I finally got the chance to do so. You two are disgustingly adorable together and your child, ughh I love her so much. Probably a little more than I love you guys. Anyways, I do love you both so much and despite being pains in my ass, that will never change. I hope you have a wonderful honeymoon. See you soon!_

Erica-

_I'm going to keep this short and sweet so you guys can get back to doing...each other. I love you both, you both are the best family I could ever ask for, and if either of you two ever want a divorce, I'm calling first dibs on my Batman. Muah! Loooooove you!_

By the end of the opening messages, Stiles was outright crying and Derek had a few tears in his eyes that fell as soon as the ceremony started.

There, in here frilly lavender dress, walking down the aisle just as they'd practiced, was Holly, a huge smile on her face. She scattered the rose petals down the aisle as she walked, perfectly poised with her hair back in a tight bun just like her Aunt Allison's. When she reached the alter, Lydia pulled her to stand at her side while music started playing. 

It was the instrumental version of their song. _Their song._ "Never Gonna be Alone" by Nickelback. It was playing in the car when they both realized they loved each other but were too stubborn to say so. When they swapped stories about when they realized they were in love, and their stories were the same, well, needless to say, that song was grossly overplayed for a month afterwards.

The camera panned to Derek, standing in his black suit, dark purple vest a perfect contrast to Holly's lavender dress. His eyes flashed red for less than a second and when the camera panned down the opposite end of the aisle, it was easy to see why. 

Stiles, accompanied by his father, was walking down the aisle, perfect black suit, black vest and dark purple bow tie an amazing contrast to his creamy pale skin. His smile was infectious; evident in the way everyone the camera fell upon was smiling brightly. When he reached Derek, they took each other's hands as John sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," started Peter. And that's all the two men saw before they exchanged sloppy tear filled kisses and started round 11 of their honeymoon love sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy. I'm soo sorry it took me a while to get this up. I hope it was worth the wait! I know part one to this was super angsty but I really wanted their wedding day to be happy soooo, yeah. That happened.  
> OH! And I'm not really a fan of Isaac, so that's why he's not mentioned but just pretend he's in the crowd if you need to. =)
> 
> As always, Constructive Criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Look me up on Tumblr! cultofwerewolves.tumblr.com I'm always up for a chat. 
> 
> Part 3 of the series will deal with homophobia. I'm not sure when it will be up but keep checking for updates! =)


End file.
